


Whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Griggs is an asshole, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, no romantic relationships, this came to my mind idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley asks for something- a bit different- from an expresso machine.
Kudos: 1





	Whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy

"That can be arranged." The woman sighed as Deadshot silently celebrated, throwing his fist in the air. 

"Any other requests?" She asked, pursing her lips in anticipation. 

Harley hesitates for a moment, before clearing her throat and speaking in the clearest voice she can muster up. 

"Uh, can I- can I have a different cell guard?" She sounds like a scared child and the group is surprised at the amount of emotion in her usually cold or overly- enthusiastic voice. 

"I can look into it?" The woman eyebrows raise in confusion. 

"Please." Her voice breaks mid-word and she curses herself for it. 

_"Whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy. Just how I like em."_

_She was pretty out of it, after starving herself for so long and being too weak to fight back. She doesn't remember all of it but she remembers how she tried to fight him when he'd entered the prison cell. How the other guards had called her crazy when she charged at him, limbs flying wildly like leaves caught in a storm._

_"My job, is to keep you alive. Until you die." Griggs had told her, forcing a foamy pink substance into her mouth. It tasted like stomach acid and sickeningly sweet bubblegum, with a tinge of copper. She fought to keep it in her mouth, to force it down as if she didn't she'd choke on it._

_"don't scream."_

_"God, you're crazy."_   
  


_"She's a bit- messed up in the head. Doesn't really know whats going on. Tried to attack me when I entered her cell."_

_The taste of salty sweat and metallic blood in her mouth as she bit down on his clammy hand, which was placed tightly over her mouth._

Her bottom lip trembled as she forced down the bile threatening to rise in her throat, she walked with the rest of the group back to the helicopter in which they were being exported back on. 

"What was that about?" She heard Deadshot ask and felt the others eyes on her, studying her like a curious child at the zoo. 

_"She's like an animal." She heard Griggs tell the other guards when she darted at the cage door, hissing and squealing as she could no longer form words._

She pretended like she couldn't hear him, and turned to the side, running her hand over the last text message she had been sent. 

_"Im here."_

**Author's Note:**

> I might delete this later but


End file.
